


Blackboard and chalk

by Adara_Rose



Series: DA2: The Champion and the Viscount [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna plopped down next to Fenris on the floor with a beaming smile, handing him a small black square of some sort of hard material.<br/>"Here you go" she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackboard and chalk

Fenris sat on the floor, back against one of the bookcases as was his usual way. Anna plopped down next to him with a beaming smile, handing him a small black square of some sort of hard material.

"Here you go" she said cheerfully.

"Hush...  What’s this?"

"It’s a blackboard. And here is chalk to write on it with and a sponge to wipe it off."

"Hawke-" he protested.

"We’ll start with something easy" she went on, as if she hadn't heard.

"Can you draw me a straight line from top to bottom, on the far left, not too big?" Fenris looked at her oddly, but figured he might as well. He had asked her to teach him to read, here she was teaching him. He drew the line slowly, carefully. It only ended up a little crooked.

"Great!" Anna said cheerily, "now can you make two horizontal lines. One from the top corner. One from the middle?"

"Not too long?"

"Yup" she giggled, "not too long."

Under her instruction, he carefully drew the lines she wanted, the half-moon and squiggles. When he was done, she squealed with happiness and kissed his cheek. He stared down at the blackboard in confusion.

"What... Have I done?" he asked, finally.

"You wrote your name."

"I What?"

"Look! That's an F... E... N... R... I... S." She pointed to each symbol as she pronounced them. "Fenris. It's your name."

He stared at the lines, crooked and uneven and smudged, and a small bubble of pride rose in him. He had written his name. His hand, still holding the chalk, shook.

"How..." He said slowly, hardly daring to look at her, "do you write... Anna?"

"Well, for that you need an A... That's two diagonal lines meeting like the tip of a spear, and then..."

 


End file.
